This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development of high-resolution diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) and diffusion spectrum imaging (DSI) capabilities in the non-human primate model. The aim of this study will be to 1) validate DTI/DSI fiber tracking algorithms by comparing to histological reconstructions of the fiber tracts. 2) To determine whether high-resolution diffusion-weighted images fiber tracking can image small fiber tracts within the basal ganglia circuits.